1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a connecting device and, more particularly, to a connecting structure for furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,550 shows a typical connecting device for fastening together parts of a bed. One plate with apertures and hooks engages a second plate with apertures and hooks. Austrian Pat. No. 19,371 is another example of a connecting device for a bed wherein one member contains hook elements which engage an apertured plate on a headboard. Finally, Austrian Pat. No. 96,132 is a third showing of a connecting device for a bed wherein hook elements engage pin-like elements to fasten together a bed structure.
The invention herein is directed to a very specific connecting device for beds which device is particularly useful in beds made of low-strength wood such as white pine.